


Evenings in the Offseason

by TicTok



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicTok/pseuds/TicTok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendan is a lot to keep up with and Alex is really tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evenings in the Offseason

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an Anon on tumblr.

Alex is tired. Worn out. 

  
Brendan is a lot to handle by yourself. Normally, the rest of the team is around to each take their turn entertaining him, but during the offseason, Alex is the only one around to handle him. Brendan has more energy to expel in one day than Alex has in a week. 

Currently, Brendan is sucked into a long movie. He is sitting on the floor with his knees pulled up and his arms around them, plopped a few feet away from the TV. His mouth is hanging open and his head is tipped back, looking up at the huge screen. His eyes are glued to the TV, and he flinches slightly as a car crashes in the movie. Alex snorts a little and shifts around on the couch, wrapping both arms around a pillow and closing his eyes. 

Alex realizes belatedly that he has fallen asleep, and when he wakes up it is because Brendan is not so gently laying down on top of him. Alex fusses about it and grunts at a poorly placed knee landing on his thigh and shoves over to make more room for Brendan to lay. Brendan wiggles around until he is spooned up in front of Alex, and steals most of Alex’s pillow. 

Alex groans and yanks the pillow back a few inches, forcing Brendan to share it. Brendan just shimmies back a bit closer. Alex huffs, his breath ruffling Brendan’s short hair. Brendan shivers when Alex nuzzles against him, pressing his forehead against the back of Brendan’s skull. Brendan sighs as Alex throws a leg over him and rests his hand on Brendan’s hip. 

Alex isn’t surprised at all when Brendan really doesn’t settle. Brendan rarely naps, and he only does it before away games, if at all. So about twenty minutes after Brendan squeezing onto the couch with him, Alex feels him start to get antsy, shifting around more and making impatient little noises. 

Alex doesn’t open his eyes, but he does release Brendan. He drags his leg off him tiredly and gives him a gentle push with the hand on his hip. Brendan gratefully accepts the opportunity to escape, and rolls off into the floor. He jumps up and Alex hears his feet thumping on the floor as he goes back into the bedroom. Alex snuggles the pillow closer and burrows his nose in it, inhaling and drifting off to sleep. 

Alex growls and jerks his hand back when he feels it being tugged. “Bren, not now… ‘m sleeping." He mutters, refusing to open his eyes. Brendan giggles and tugs the hand again, “C’mon, you need to come see this!" He says brightly. Alex groans and shuffles to his feet, stumbling after Brendan. Brendan laughs and pulls Alex along, leading him out to the balcony. 

Alex blinks at the evening sunset and sighs tiredly. Brendan grins and gestures to the little table in the balcony. Alex looks over and lets a slow smile creep across his face. Chinese food from his favorite place. There’s a rose laying in middle of the table and two glasses of wine. 

Alex turns back to Brendan and makes an amused silly face, sticking his tongue out. “What is this? Are you trying to woo me?" He says, fighting back the laugh. Brendan smiles smugly, and leans up on his toes, “You like it." He whispers, pressing a kiss to Alex’s lips. Alex shrugs and slides his hands around Brendan’s waist, wandering them up his back underneath his shirt. 

Brendan snickers as he pulls away and pushes Alex towards the table. Alex sits down and glances up at Brendan, who is already digging some noodles out of one of the containers and dumping them on his plate. He smirks when he sees Alex watching and turns a little red. They talk lightly about random topics during dinner, everything from the rookies to trades happening to their families. Well, Brendan talks mostly, with Alex nodding and smiling when necessary. 

Occasionally Alex throws in a laugh or an “oh" or a “huh" but mostly Brendan just talks with his mouth full and laughs at his own jokes. Alex just smiles and listens to his boyfriend ramble. It’s a comfortable normal thing for them by now. 

Just as they are finishing up eating, and Alex sits back in his chair feeling a little over stuffed, a shriek breaks the quiet night air, followed by a boom and a fizzle. Brendan grins and jumps up, going over to their patio couch and flopping down. He gestures for Alex to come over, grinning madly. Another boom echoes and Alex twists around in his chair to see the firework turn from red to blue streaks falling in evenly spaces arcs. Brendan waves him over again and he gets up, adjusting his pants over his stuffed belly and crossing to the other side of the balcony. 

Brendan tugs him down and curls against him. A few minutes later and Brendan is engrossed in the fireworks and is scooting closer and closer to the edge if the patio couch. Alex has all but stopped watching the fireworks go off in the sky and is instead watching their reflections explode in Brendan’s eyes. Brendan giggles, smiling widely and glancing back at Alex between bursts. 

Alex smiles and stretches backwards, leaning against the back of the sofa. Brendan’s eyes widen and he reaches back, grabbing a handful of Alex’s shirt when the grand finale starts. He shakes his hand excitedly, twisting his fingers in the fabric enthusiastically. Alex looks up from Brendan’s face for a moment, to look at the blinding flashes of light, before turning his gaze back to Brendan. Now Brendan has closed his mouth and isn’t grinning so much as grimacing at the light flashes. His eyes are barely open, squinted to just slits to avoid being blinded by the brightness. 

When the noise finally stops and the light fades, Brendan claps and cheers with the rest of the neighbors. And Alex thinks for the thousandth time that he is glad they have a private balcony where no one can see them as he grabs for Brendan’s hips. He pulls Brendan into his lap and smiles at him. 

Brendan puts a knee on either side of Alex and leans in to kiss him. Alex runs his hands up Brendan’s spine and kisses along Brendan’s jawline. Brendan throws his head back and laughs softly as Alex kisses down his neck, nosing against his neck then sucking his earlobe gently. 

Brendan pulls away suddenly, standing up and grabbing Alex’s hand. Alex grins slyly and takes the offered hand, letting himself be dragged through the house into the bedroom. Brendan pushes Alex down on the bed and scoots up with him, settling so that he is sitting on Alex’s hips.

Alex grins up at him when Brendan puts his hands on the bed on either side of Alex’s head, leaning down and pressing his lips to Alex’s. Alex runs his hands up Brendan’s sides, pushing his tshirt up to his armpits and nudging at him until he lifts up his arms. Brendan puts his arms up and helps Alex pull his tshirt off.

Alex sits up quickly, pulling his own shirt off as Brendan flings his to the floor. Brendan unbuttons Alex’s pants and smiles brightly, leaning in to kiss Alex again. Alex get up off the bed, pushing Brendan back so he is sprawled out, smiling and looking at him through squinted eyes.

Alex pushes his pants and boxers down off his hips and grabs Brendan’s pants at his knees. He pulls them down when Brendan lifts his hips up. “No undies? Feeling confident?” Alex says with a laugh.

Brendan giggles and pulls Alex down on top of him. Alex lays on him for a minute, kissing and nibbling at his throat. Brendan presses his head back, trying to give Alex better access. Alex sucks a mark on Brendan’s neck, just above his collarbone.

Brendan pushes Alex off of him and sits in front of him. They quickly arrange themselves into a comfortable position. Brendan sits infront of Alex with his legs on each side of Alex. Alex wraps his hand around both their dicks and strokes them together. 

Brendan moans and leans forward until his forehead rests on Alex’s shoulder. Alex switches hands and brings a hand up to twist in Brendan’s shaggy hair. Brendan groans and lets his head fall backwards, his own hands gripping Alex’s biceps.

Alex lets go of Brendan’s hair and sighs as Brendan takes over pumping their dicks in unison. Alex’s breath comes in quick, soft gasps, puffing across Brendan’s face. Brendan feels himself getting close and tips his head forward until his forehead rests against Alex’s.

Alex stares at his face for a moment before his eyes slip closed and his hips stutter slightly and his stomach muscles clench. Brendan looks down as Alex comes, dripping hot come across his hands. Brendan follows quickly, spilling his own come across his hands.

Alex groans and pulls away, getting up and walking to the bathroom as Brendan grins dopily and flops backwards. Alex is in the middle of washing his hands when he feels Brendan pressing against his back and extending his arms on either side of him. Alex snorts and grabs Brendan’s hands, rinsing them under the water. Alex grabs the towel off the counter and dries his hands, putting the towel in Brendan’s left hand and pulling away from him to go back to the bedroom.

He hears Brendan bounding after him a moment later. They don’t bother to get dressed again as they crawl into the bed together. Alex sighs deeply as Brendan shimmies up the bed and rests his head on Alex’s broad chest. Brendan falls asleep quickly and Alex hums contentedly as he listens to Brendan’s soft, wheezy snores.


End file.
